Please
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: "We do this every week. Sunday is our day. My day to see you. It's my most and least favorite day of the week. My favorite because I get to see you, alone for two hours. My least because I have to say goodbye again, knowing you're going back to him." HikaHaru, TamaHaru


**I haven't watched anime in years. I just remembered I had this FanFiction account and decided to write a short Ouran oneshot! I hope you enjoy. Maybe there'll be more to this story.**

* * *

"What if, Haruhi…"

"Hmm?"

Hikaru blinked, "What if we hadn't met?"

Haruhi smiled for a second. Hikaru had been a dear, dear friend for four years now. They were sitting in a "commoner" café, as they often did on Sunday evenings. It was around 11 o'clock in the evening.

"Well then, I'd be less one ginger friend." She replied.

Hikaru laughed, "I suppose so." He coughed and looked down quickly before raising his eyes to meet hers again, "So…how are things with Tamaki?"

Haruhi's eyes softened. This again. She had been dating Tamaki for about three years now, and was expecting a proposal. She knew of Hikaru's feelings for her, and wished he would move on.

"_I don't like seeing him like this…"_ she thought, then said aloud, "Fine."

He smiled coldly, "Ah."

The awkward silence. Again. Haruhi wished it could be different—she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Hikaru looked visibly uncomfortable. There was something in his eyes that was different, and it frightened her a bit.

She began, "Uh…so—"

"You know it isn't fair, right?" He cut her off.

Haruhi licked her lips slowly, "What isn't?"

"This. This, right now."

Her brows furrowed, "Hikaru, what—"

"We do this every week. Sunday is our day. My day to see you. It's my most and least favorite day of the week. My favorite because I get to see you, alone for two hours. My least because I have to say goodbye again, knowing you're going back to _him_."

Haruhi glared, "I love _him_."

"Oh, I know." He sneered, "Believe me, I know. I can't be with Tamaki for two seconds without his reminder of how you're his, and how he loves you. Do you understand how fucking painful that is?"

"_Hikaru—_"

"No, don't say it. I'd be bragging about it too. Because you're perfect. You're fucking perfect, and you're _his_."

Haruhi couldn't speak. Hikaru stood up suddenly and walked out of the café, cursing under his breath. Haruhi threw some yen on the table and ran out after him.

"Hikaru. Hikaru! Hik—"

"What does he have that I don't?" He whipped around to face her. "Do you think I wouldn't love you like he does, hold you like he does every night, tell you I love you every moment I could? I've loved you for years. It isn't fair. I go to bars, Haruhi. I get so drunk I pass out and have sex with women I've never spoken to."

"_**Hikaru**__—_"

"And when I wake up in the morning, I cry. Because I know that whoever I've slept with, even if I did decide to get to know them and have a relationship with them, will never compare to you. No one ever will. I want you."

Tears came to Haruhi's eyes, "Please, Hikaru."

"I want you so badly. Every part of you. I want your lips, your hair, all of it." He reached out to stroke her face. Tears began to form in his eyes, "God, you're so beautiful."

Haruhi was crying now, "I'm so sorry, Hikaru."

He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her so tightly she lost her breath. He took a long, lingering smell of her hair.

"Your scent." He said, "Vanilla. I'd recognize it anywhere."

Any words Haruhi would've liked to say were choked away by her sobs. Hikaru pulled away to look into her eyes, "Please. Kiss me."

"…Hikaru…"

A tear rolled down his face, "Please."

Haruhi swallowed and leaned in. Hikaru took a long breath in through his nose and sobbed as they kissed. For minutes, hours, days in the street. He couldn't tell time. Her lips were warm and soft, this was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. He held a firm grip around the beautiful girl, taking it all in. She moaned slightly and he almost died. His hands slipped to her rear, squeezing it emitted another moan from the girl.

He pulled away for air and looked into her eyes again, "Tell me you don't like this and I'll stop."

Haruhi was sobbing, too. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck, kissing him again.

He touched every part of her. Her back, arms, ass, legs, breasts. Right there in the street, for everyone to see.

"_Yes."_ He thought, "_Yes, yes, yes."_

"Oh, Haruhi…" he moaned into her ear. "I love you."

"T-Tamaki…"

Hikaru's heart dropped. He looked into Haruhi's eyes, "What?" Her eyes were looking beyond his, behind him. Wide.

_"Fuck."_ he thought. When he turned around, he was staring into furious purple eyes.

"Hi, Tono."


End file.
